


“wanted to hear u laugh..”

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rated teen and up bc of tummy kisses man, Tickling, Yikes, anyway, c:, happens, idk why i wrote this, literally no context at all jaemin's just laying on the floor anyway lol, lol, not proof read whatcha expect, okay tummy licks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: jisung mumbled quietly, probably intending to make it as stupid as possible.“What was that?” jaemin always wanted to hear what was on jisung's mind.“Wanted to hear you laugh..” after saying that, jisung smooshed his face into jaemin's tummy, preparing for the loud coos to come.





	“wanted to hear u laugh..”

**Author's Note:**

> short idk gang gang

jaemin wasn't expecting a heavy weight holding him down when he was about to get up, as he was just gonna peacefully grab some snacks. not harming anyone, just hungry. looking down, jaemin thought it'd be xuxi at first since the person crashed onto him so carefree, yet he was met with a mop of hair that he was oh so familiar with,

park. jisung park.

“Jisungie~ Don't give your hyung a heart attack like that.” jaemin never raised his voice at his beloved jisung. he has never found a reason to since he's just that cute. jisung could literally get his mouth sucked in by a vacuum cleaner and he'd still look adorable and squishy in jaemin's eyes. he's not on crack, he's seen johnny do it before. 

jisung finally raised his head to look jaemin in the eyes. ooh, there's something there. a mysterious gaze, or an evil glint. nonetheless, jaemin cooed and reached out to pinch his cheek. nothing could stop him-

suddenly a rather large hand grabbed jaemin's wrist, pinning it down on the ground beside his head. oof. jaemin knew that he was stronger than jisung for sure, claiming the title as dreamies strongest member. but since jisung was impossibly more adorable today, jaemin let him hold him down. 

“No, hyung.” jisung finally spoke, his voice loud and confident. unexpected, surprising, strangely cute. jaemin raised his eyebrow. 

“Yah, Park Jisung. What are you doing? Trying to establish dominance?” 

instead of doing anything dodgy like jaemin first thought, jisung inched lower and lower.. until he quickly shoved jaemin's hoodie up and started blowing raspberries on him, causing jaemin's once confused expression into one of joy and happiness. he giggles as he kicked his legs about, holding jisung's big head to attempt to push him off but keep him there at the same time. in that moment, jaemin had never felt so connected to his special jisungie. 

the boy didn't stop. although he had let go of jaemin's wrist, he was now using his hands to tickle jaemin's sides, hiding his grin in the older's skin as he squirmed and laughed. jaemin himself had a phat grin on his face, displaying his teeth and gums. squeezing his legs around jisung, jaemin finally yelled out, “Okay, okay! Jisungie, stop~” 

he knew jisung listened to him really. finally stopping his ways of tickling, jisung rested his head on jaemin's smooth tan stomach while he lightly ran his finger tips up and down his sides. just this little amount of affection made jaemin squeal internally, beginning to feel his heart rate pick up again but not because of the tickling this time. using his sock covered foot, jaemin rubbed jisung's back affectionately. he will show jisung love with every single body part. 

“Are you gonna tell me what that was all about, mystery man?” jaemin asked, reaching down to run his fingers through jisung's soft hair. and this time he didn't pull away. 

letting out a little grunt, jisung proceeds to then rub his cheek on jaemin's stomach, turning his head so his lips brushed the smooth skin. jaemin ignored it at first, until he started feeling it again and again on different parts of his tummy. nearer to his waist, jaemin felt chills run up his spine, goosebumps forming on his arms. 

jisung never put pressure on, just hovered around as if he was asking for something. his breath was warm and comforting, and his breathing pattern was cute. jaemin couldn't help but guide jisung down until his lips were on him, warm and wet. 

they both seemed to have ditched the question, with jaemin's fingers tangled through jisung's hair and the younger's rather large hands holding his waist, steadying jaemin while he maps out jaemin's skin with his tongue. never had jaemin ever thought they'd be in a situation like this, never thought that jisung would want to be this close to him. but he does, and that makes jaemin's face flush as it. is. happening. right. now. 

jisung mumbled quietly, probably intending to make it as stupid as possible. 

“What was that?” jaemin always wanted to hear what was on jisung's mind. 

“Wanted to hear you laugh..” after saying that, jisung smooshed his face into jaemin's tummy, preparing for the loud coos to come.

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
